fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Alfred
Alfred (アフリード Afurīdo) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. He is husband of Sylpheeze and the father of Mel and Maruju. He is also a powerful mage known as the Flash of Leda and one of the Twelve Heroes who fought in the Leda Liberation War. Profile Alfred was born into a family of mages from the Temple of Earth who despised Gerxel's followers. Many years prior to the game's events, he entered a battle against Kranion in which he was believed to have died. This story is told by wandering minstrels across Lieberia. In truth, he actually survived the battle, albeit with severe wounds. He was eventually brought to a church in Arial, where the head priest declared that it was too late to save him and ordered for him to be buried. However, one of the church residents, Nina, was unable to abandon him and decided to nurse him back to health in secret. Around this time, he met Nina's daughter, Alicia, and became a father figure to her. Over the course of the next thirteen years, he recovered from his wounds that had left him bedridden for a decade. He also kept his true identity as a secret and did not requite Nina's romantic feelings for him. After Nina's death and his separation from Alicia that resulted from it, he joined the Leda Alliance Army. Alfred is introduced when the Leda Alliance Army and the Arial Mercenaries come to the aid of Holmes's army during a battle with the Gerxel Church. If Alicia speaks to him during the chapter, he gifts her with ☆Sylpheed. During the final chapter, he uses his magic to break the barrier surrounding Gerxel's resurrection ritual and teleports Richard so that he can interrupt it to save Tia. After Richard's death at the hands of Gwenchaos, Alfred joins the battle and assists Runan, Holmes, Sennet, and Tia in their fight against Gerxel. In the ending, Alfred reunites with Mel, who asks him for the reason as to why he did not approach her during the final battle. He tells her that he cannot explain his reasons yet and plans to return to the Temple of Mars. Later, he reunites with Sylpheeze, who forgives him for disappearing years before. In-Game Recruitment He first appears as an NPC unit in Map 21 and joins automatically from the start of turn 4 in Map 40. Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |0% |30% |30% |30% |30% |30% |15% |0% |} Supports *Alicia *Mel *Maruju Overall Alfred joins in the final chapter and therefore is not present for very long. His stats are decent, but the player's trained Mages who have promoted into Sages will likely be better. He is the only playable character other than Sierra who has the Warp skill, which will make him useful. He comes with a Door Key, which is required in order to proceed through the chapter (although Sierra can be used to assist with this instead). Quotes